falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Saturnite fist super-heated
|repair =Power fist Saturnite fist Unarmed |weight =4 |value =2400 |baseid = }} The Saturnite D-25A super-heated is a weapon in the Fallout: New Vegas add-on Old World Blues. Background This weapon is an upgrade of the standard Saturnite D-25A, overheated by a process only known by the Toaster in the Sink. This fist now inflicts fire damage, but while the saturnite material keeping the heat remains intact, the mechanism is damaged, causing a loss of attack speed, although it still attacks faster than the regular power fist. Characteristics Compared to the original saturnite fist, it has less durability and lower attack speed, but inflicts much more normal and critical damage. It will set foes on fire upon a critical strike, inflicting 2 points of fire damage for 5 seconds. V.A.T.S. Special Attacks Durability The Saturnite fist super-heated can successfully strike about 595 times from full condition before breaking. Variants * Power fist - the common variant found in the Mojave. * Gun Runners' Arsenal power fist - a variant added by Gun Runners' Arsenal that accepts modifications. * Greased Lightning - a unique power fist added by Gun Runners' Arsenal. * Industrial hand - a fully automatic bladed industrial tool. * Salt-Upon-Wounds' power fist - a unique power fist wielded by Salt-Upon-Wounds in the add-on, Honest Hearts. * Saturnite fist - the common variant found around Big MT. Comparison Location While the original fist can be found all around Big MT (specifically looted from lobotomite corpses), the super-heating process can only be performed by the Toaster in the Sink. Notes * When going through the process of overheating a saturnite fist, the super-heated version will always come out at 85% condition, regardless of what condition it was prior to being overheated. * After being worn for a small period of time, the red heated area will dim, however, the special effects will persist. * With the Pyromaniac perk, it has higher damage than a ballistic fist, with a faster attack speed, less AP used in V.A.T.S. and lower requirements for the Strength stat and Unarmed skill. * This fist counts as an improved holdout weapon. * Like the power fist and ballistic fist, the super-heated saturnite fist clips into T-51b power armor and Remnants power armor, making it look like it was crafted into the armor. * If one has met the requirements for special unarmed attacks (uppercut and cross), the normal attack will not execute and instead will use these, which are faster than the basic strike. * The heating process does not hurt the Courier, even though they are not wearing any protection on their hand. * Even though it is a power fist variant, its kills do not contribute to the challenge Vault 13's Revenge. Bugs * The weapon's skin will go up and behind the arm to about the shoulder. To fix this, un-equip and re-equip the weapon, or go to a different area. * If given to Veronica, the skins will change randomly from a large, molten power fist, to an orange-knuckled glove. Category:Fallout: New Vegas improved holdout weapons Category:Fallout: New Vegas Unarmed skill weapons Category:Old World Blues weapons es:Puño de saturnita super-calentado ru:Перегретый сатурнитовый кастет zh:超熱土星拳套